This application relates to an arrangement for securing a handheld shower.
As known, bathing areas frequently include a shower assembly. Moving water through apertures in a showerhead of the shower assembly generates a showering spray of water within a bathing area. Adjusting the position of the shower assembly adjusts the spray of water. Adjustments include changing the size of the apertures, changing the water flow through the showerhead, or both.
Some shower assemblies include a handheld shower, which can direct a spray of water separate from the spray of water exiting the showerhead. The handheld shower is typically removably mounted or docked to another portion of the shower assembly. A user undocks and moves the handheld shower within the bathing area to change the direction and location of the spray of water. Some of these shower assemblies deliver water to the bathing area through both the showerhead and the handheld shower.
As known, the handheld shower moves between mounted and unmounted positions in a wet, often slippery, environment. Complex handheld shower mounting arrangements can provide a secure connection between the handheld shower and the other portions of the shower assembly, but such connections are often are costly and difficult to clean. Many handheld shower mounting arrangements are also complex and difficult to install.